


It Might solve Your Problems...

by Ogress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogress/pseuds/Ogress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bugger it all!" The agitated whisper forced its way out and he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the madness.<br/>"I'll say," a deep gravelly voice startled him around, "you look like you could use a good buggering." Hawke smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might solve Your Problems...

Anders busied himself with numerous mundane tasks; counting potions, mixing salves and poultices, anything to placate the nagging spirit in the back of his mind, telling him he needed to do more. Always more.

The clinic was blessedly empty, save for a couple volunteers and an elderly man occupying a cot in the far corner, silent but for the occasional coughing fit. Quiet on the outside, but inside his mind was dark and stormy with Justice’s warped desire for vengeance, forever pushing him towards action, and the longing for things he might never again be allowed. It left an ache in his chest and his concentration was beginning to waver as he fumbled over his task, spilling the dried Elfroot he was crushing in the mortar over the tabletop.

"Bugger it all!" The agitated whisper forced its way out and he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the madness.

"I'll say," a deep gravelly voice startled him around, "you look like you could use a good buggering." Hawke smiled. As usual the rogue had entered silently, Justice had not even been aware of his approach, or else ignored the meddlesome man that was constantly distracting them.

Anders chuckled. "I’m sure we all could, would solve a lot of problems."

"It's your problems I’m worried about right now."

"I don't think a buggering would help those."

Hawke shrugged. "You never know." 

Garret Hawke, this eccentric Fereldan rogue somehow managed to make all of Anders' problems better, and so much worse.

Anders' cheeks flushed. He wished, he really did. The man had consumed his desires of late, almost drowning out the voice of Justice. He had counted the hours until Hawke would next come calling, an excitement that filled his lonely heart, oh how he wanted so much more that to just be near him. But he pushed those desires aside, as usual. He knew the man was interested, he had made it obvious even through his humorous demeanor and sarcasm. But he didn’t want to hurt the man by offering what he wasn’t sure he even had anymore.

"Anyway, did you need something Hawke?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?"

"I suppose not, though I’m a bit busy, not sure I'll be the best company."

"Looked to me like you were a bit distracted," Hawke pointed out, always perceptive.

"Perhaps a bit," Anders admitted, "no more than usual." Much more now than a moment ago.

"What’s on your mind? Perhaps I can help."   
It was one of Hawke’s more loveable and infuriating qualities, he always wanted to help, no matter the problem. Anders considered making something up.  
He settled for, "I miss having a cat around." It wasn’t his current problem, but it wasn’t a lie.

Hawke thought for a moment. "Didn't Merrill mention something about kittens in the Lowtown market?"

"Yes, I think she did." Anders sighed, "doesn't matter, I don't think it would last very long down here."

"And I don’t think that’s your problem." Hawke gave him a long, considering look. It was difficult to hide things from the man, he could read people so well.  
Anders thought himself well guarded, but Garret Hawke seemed to read him like an open book.

"You don’t have to deal with your problems alone Anders, you should know that by now." He licked his lips and gave the mage a sly grin.  
"And I wasn’t just teasing when I offered that buggering, I think you could use some intimacy, it might help you relax."

The red hue of Anders' cheeks deepened and he stuttered over his response. "Hawke, I..."

"Hush," Hawke cut him off, closing the distance between them with a long step. "I know what you want to say, but it doesn’t matter right now." He lifted a calloused palm and lightly cupped Anders' jaw, rough thumb rasping over the stubble there, and whispered huskily into his ear,   
"Just a casual experience between friends, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to."

Anders nearly melted into the unexpected touch. Oh he did want it to mean so much, but he shouldn't admit it.

"Come on Anders, let me help you."

He couldn't find the words to protest, didn’t want to, as he was led backwards through the broken doorway at the back of the clinic, backed up against the wall and down onto a crate.  
The rogue’s deft hands worked the lower buckles of his coat as he sank to his knees on the gritty stone floor.

Anders closed his eyes. He didn’t want to speak, terrified of saying no and driving the man away, afraid of the desperate yes that threatened to spill from his bitten lips, as if it would betray his every desire, just how much he needed this, needed the man himself.

Startled at the sudden chill on his nethers, he glanced down at the rogue between his legs.

Hawke drew Anders’ length from his breeches, already partially erect. He marveled in awe, the thickness and slight curve, a pleasant warm weight in his hands. Beautiful, just like the rest of the man. His mouth watered at the sight. He looked up at the mage for protest, but the man was silent, the pupils of his amber eyes wide with lust. He pulled the mages trousers down to his ankles and ducked under to put those long thighs on his shoulders, immediately diving down to devour that mouth watering cock.

Anders was not expecting the wet heat to engulf him so quickly and so deeply, he let out a startled gasp as Hawke took him to the hilt in one swallow.  
The man was practiced, or over eager. The gasp turned to a long, low moan of pleasure as the rogue drew back with the most wonderful sucking sensation, all the way to the tip, then back down to bury his nose in the coarse blonde curls at the base.

The sound of Anders’ moan was beautiful. The salty sweet taste of his skin and the musk of arousal filled his senses. Hawke was in his own little world down here, and hoped to stay forever, finally so close to the man he desired above all else. He ignored the painfully straining hardness between his own legs, in favor of making this the best damn blow the mage has ever had or would have.

He pulled back slow, suckling greedily at the tip, swirling his tongue against the underside and pressing into the slit, spurred on by the mages’ noises above him, the almost quiet gasping and a high keening between pleasure and pain.

Anders was lost in sensation, he could not recall the last time, or if ever he had felt something so good. Garret was skilled and eager to please, how had he ever said no to this, even if it was just this simple act and nothing more.

Garret went down as far as he could, extending his tongue to lap at his sack, a thick dribble of saliva flowing down over balls to the cleft of his arse. He gathered some of the slick fluid on his fingers and trailed them down between Anders' cheeks to his puckered hole, which twitched in surprised response.

Anders whimpered, unsure, but too lost in the rogues’ mouth to care.

A fingertip pressed gently forward, rubbing in slow circles until it was granted entrance. Garret moaned around the cock in his mouth, Anders was so tight, how wonderful it would feel to be inside him. He twitched desperately in his trousers and rubbed against his ankle for some relief.

A second finger worked its way in beside the first, pressing deep inside the plush velvet cavern, to find that secret pleasure spot.

Anders bucked and moaned all the louder when he was touched inside, Uncaring who might hear, and he ground down onto those fingers for more of that sweet pressure.

Garret hummed, pleased when Anders pushed back onto his fingers and up into his mouth, finding an exquisite rhythm.

Soon the mage's pace became frantic, Anders felt the heat building down low, starting to burn, his desperate noises prompting Garret to suck harder, faster, as he rubbed vigorously at that spot inside his arse.

Anders insides contracted around his fingers, thighs clamping hard around Hawke’s head as he came hard, the breath forced from his lungs in short gasps. Garret pulled back slightly to taste him, rubbing him through the orgasm and milking him for everything he had.  
The taste and sound of Anders pleasure was enough to do him in as well and his eyes rolled back as he came in his trousers.

When it was over and Anders finally relaxed, legs slipping from his shoulders, Hawke pulled back with a wide grin. "Problem solved?" he asked.

Anders laughed breathlessly, "One problem anyway."

"Let me know if it comes back, I'd be happy to help anytime," Hawke made a face as he stood and adjusted his pants, "just remind me to take these off first."

Anders’ brows rose, "You finished? Without even..."

Hawke leaned in to whisper huskily, "It's what you do to me"

"Oh maker." Anders shuddered, thinking he might become hard again just from hearing that. His last thread of restraint snapped and he pulled the man into a passionate kiss, letting all his bottled up want be known. He licked his lips when they parted, tasting remnants of himself.

"That was the best damn blow I’ve ever experienced, I wouldn’t say no to making it a regular occurrence," he said hopefully.

Garret smiled fondly. "Tell you what, come to me tonight, and stay forever."


End file.
